Questions and Answers
by X-wingPilot52
Summary: The question came as it always did. "How're you doing today?" Two weeks after the Pharaoh's death, Yuugi reflects on a satisfactory answer.


Hey, y'all! This is the first thing I've finished in like six years, so it's probably a little special. It's a style of writing I haven't focused on in almost as long too, so that's not really going for it either. But I've been working on getting back into writing (or at least finishing since I never actually stopped writing), so I decided to post this and see if I could get any feedback to get an idea on how I'm doing.

Of course, since I haven't actually been working on this style of writing, I guess this wouldn't be a good indicator and my current skill, but hey, I actually finished something.

That's good enough reason to post.

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-gi-oh.

**Questions and Answers**

The question came, as it always did.

"How're you doing today?"

It used to mean just what it sounded like. How was his day going? He'd give a simple answer, maybe talk about some homework he stayed up late for or some breakfast fiasco with his grandfather, but all and all, it'd be, "I'm doing great. How're you?"

Now, it was much more complicated. The question on longer meant, "How's your day going?" It meant, "How're you holding up now that the Pharaoh's gone?"

It was hard to explain. Considering all that had happened, he was doing pretty well. He wasn't holding up in his room, staring at the empty Puzzle box, wishing he could go back in time. He wasn't contemplating suicide so he could join his lost friend. He wasn't breaking down in tears anytime someone looked at him with the tiniest ounce of sympathy.

Honestly, the fact that he was even functioning, considering it had only been two weeks, considering just what he had lost, was a borderline miracle.

But how to convey that? His friends didn't get it. They couldn't get it. They never had that type of relationship with someone. They couldn't possibly grasp what it meant to lose it.

They thought he'd just lost a really close friend.

And he had, but the Pharaoh had been much more than a close friend. For the past few years, he had been Yuugi's life.

All his adventures, all his friendships, they had all come about because of the Pharaoh. He had been the driving force guiding Yuugi, helping give him direction, newfound strength, and courage. He had been the voice behind it all, encouraging him when he seemed too timid and comforting him when things became difficult.

He was the one person who was always there.

But how could he convey that? How do you explain the feeling of waking up in the morning, expecting to feel a presence and finding yourself alone? How do you explain the sensation of doing everyday tasks and not hearing the commentary you had grown to love on how silly something as trivial as a toaster was? How do you explain reaching for a part of your mind and just grasping air?

He felt like there was this big empty place in his soul, one that used to be full of warmth and strength, something that used to make him feel safe and loved. That emptiness, that void where someone had always been, it was debilitating. It made him feel like a part of him had died, like he would never be whole again. Like he would never be himself again.

And how could he? A part of him _had_ died.

But considering all that, he was doing pretty well. He was attending school, wasn't he? Talking to his friends. Eating his meals. Sleeping, though poorly.

He was functioning, and it was on a higher level than just running through the motions. He was trying.

He was living.

So, how was he? He was Yuugi Mutou, the King of Games, once a part of a team, and someone who had just lost probably the most important person he'd ever run into.

But he was alive, and he was still moving.

"I'm doing fine, Jounouchi-kun," he replied, forcing a smile. "You guys worry too much."

He was fine. He had to be. There was no other way.

And most importantly, it was what _he _would have wanted.

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope it wasn't too painful. Maybe this is a good sign on what's to come. Or maybe it's just me having one night of luck. Regardless, I hope you liked it or at least didn't hate it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
